Ninja's and Warriors
by lightfeather5632
Summary: I HAVE ENOUGH OCS STOP ASKING!
1. The real story: How they met

Thx for reveiwing guys! and pheonix-LOL for answering y eail WAY before 12:00. Well appreciated. More OC time!

* * *

First, new OC's:

Because I felt bad for not adding ninjagosilverninga1, I will add her/him. Sorry, no idea what gender you actually are. My geuss is your a girl, but if your a boy i really stupid. =_-"

ANYWAY! Adding:

Hannah from **ninjagosilverninja1**

****and Venus from **MagixBeliver**

**Heres-first-chappie I-guess-have-fun!**

* * *

Sapphire sighed and stared at the red ninja.

She and Daniel were in Ninjago city for no reason really and then they ran into the ninjas.

I think the red one's name was kai...

He's cute.

A hand waved in front of her face.

"Heeeellloooo? Saph? You there?"

Sapphire swatted his hand away. "Daniel! Unnecessary much!?"

She continued daydreaming about the red ninja.

Daniel followed her gaze to him and frowned.

Daniels POV:

OH HELL NO is he taking sapphire away from me. I am so gonna- OW!

NO POV:

A girl had crashed straight into Daniel and the two fell over, thankfully NEXT to each other.

The girl jumped up and glared at Daniel.

"Dude! WAtch it!" She snapped.

Her ponytail had fallen out of the band and she looked over the ground.

She had Short black hair and emerald eyes. Wow. She's distinctive.

Her skin color was a light tan and all she wore was a simple sleeveless pink top and jens.

She had tan goggles on her forehead.

Her converse's made small scuffing noises on the ground.

"Oh great. Now I lost it."

"Hey! Skylar!" Kai yelled.

"HANG ON!" Skylar yelled back.

SKYLAR'S POV:

Great. That dude just HAD to be in my way.

Well, it wasn't really his fault but I still crashed! Its mostly his fault.

Right?

A hand holding a pale pink hairband with small rhinestones stood next to my face.

"Oh thanks." I said. Looking up, it was another girl her age?

**(sorry ninjagosilverninja1, I forgot to say to add what age OC's were so I' just gonna say she's skylars age. If she's not please review the answer. Thx!) **

* * *

**Thats all for today, tell me if i got it all right! please! having a spazz attack and hyperness doesn't help the fact!**


	2. Introductions

Hey guys! Yes, I do update a lot. BUT I'M BORED! I have to wait till 4:00 till I can see Pitch Perfect with my BFF. If your going too, you might see me!

Powerinpink, Its no problem if you want Sapphire sarcastic. I LOVE SARCASIM! HE IZ MAH BEST BFF!

Also, Ilovelloyd, I will consider adding Lorry. maybe. Possibly. Probably.

Because I felt bad for not using Snowstar98's OC's, I shall now be using Abby and Lucas.

NEVER PM ME I DON'T CHECK MAH EMAIL!

* * *

Skylar looked up to the owner of the hand to see it was a girl like her with frizzy red hair and green eyes.

She wore a pink tank top and jeans.

"Here. you can have mine. I'm Hannah. Whats your name?" She said cheerfully.

Skylar stood to her feet and brushed herself off.

"I'm Skylar. You can call me Sky or Skylar." Skylar replied.

A golden eagle swooped down and landed on Hannah's shoulder.

"This is-"**(YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME A NAME!)**

"Awesome!" Skylar shouted.

Hannah smiled. "glad you think so."

"SKYLAR!" Kai yelled.

"SHUT UP KAI I'M COMING! God! Your acting like the worlds going to end with out me!"

Kai sent no response.

Skylar sighed. "I gotta go. See ya around?"

Hannah nodded.

"Sure."

MEANWHILE!

The ninjas sighed as Kai yelled at Skylar again.

"Kai, give it a rest. She'll come when she wants." Jay tried.

"NO!" Kai retorted.

Meanwhile Zane and Cole looked over at the boy Skylar crashed with and walked over.

"Sorry about our friend. Are you alright?" Zane asked.

He sighed and looked over at the girl standing a few feet away

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Whats your names?" Jay asked.

At this, Sapphire walked over.

"I'm Daniel."

"And I'm Sapphire."

Sapphire added.

* * *

Thats probably all for today. No ore updates on this one. Also, I shall be using Lana Themis in tomorrows chappie. Stay tuned for my random crap! I suck at cliff hangers.

Redfall: Right.

oonshine: No response.

Rainfall: =_-"

IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THEY ARE READ MY OTHER STORIES!


	3. IDK what to call it

Sorry-im-late-for-updates-i-hate-homework-enjoiz!

I don't think i need anyore OC's. sorry people who didn't get chosen.

And marshmellowlover, Not all OC's are artha stewarts. This is going to be mean but i'm in a bad mood.

deal with it.

GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS IT ISN'T A HAT.

Skylar isn't a artha stewart is she?

So before you leave comments like THAT go actually READ the story.

* * *

Scarlet gave Kai a rather warm smile and Daniel growled, stomping off.

A loud crash distracted the ninjas.

**(Adding my own character now.)**

They turned to see a girl facedown in the pavement with a huge thing covered in a blanket beside her.

Cole ran over and helped her up.

She glared at him and stood up fully, pushing him away.

"Dude! I'm fine! Haven't you heard the saying "Look but don't touch?"

**(cole fans please don't kill me.) **

She had long wavy dark brown hair with faint silver high lights and amber eyes.

All she wore was a skin tight black sleevless body suit.

A golden and amber dragon tatoo lay on her right shoulder.

"Hey! He was just helping-" Jay defended.

"And did I actually ASK for it bluie? Be a dear and answer THAT." She growled.

She picked up her lump of blanket and started to walk away.

"Wait, is. what is your nae?" Zane asked.

She looked over her shoulder.

"Lightfeather."

Then she walked away.

Skylar, who was now standing beside Kai crossed her arms.

"Wow. Rude much?" She muttered.

The girl looked back again.

"I HEARD THAT SKYLAR!" She yelled.

"GOOD!" Skylar yelled back.

* * *

Sorry, thats all i can do today i gotta go to swim class.

I know what your thinking. I'm way too busy. But only during the week. Well, marshmellowlover again I'm sorry for being mean, I haven't eaten anything for exactly 6 hours and 32 minutes.


	4. HEY GUYS! I BACK! :D

IM BACK! Read and Reveiw!

* * *

Skylar huffed and turned to see she was suddenly face to face with a woman who looked about 5 years older.

She had medium length light brown hair and grayish green eyes.

All she wore was a flowing lavender gown with off the shoulder sleeves and simple silver sandals.

"Um... Hi?" Skylar tried.

"HEllo. I am Lana Themis. I heard the commotion and wish to know what happened."

"Oh, uh, well, someone ran into me-"

"Correction, She ran into me." Daniel's voice cut across the park.

"Oh shut up!" Skylar yelled back.

No response.

Satisfied, skylar continued. "And after that, a girl ran into us. She yelled at Cole and ran off."

"I see. I apologize."

Jay walked up looking confused.

"Wait, why are you apologizing?"

"Because I was here to put a stop to her. What did she look like?"

Now zane had walked up.

"She had long dark brown hair and was tall with amber eyes." He said simply.

'I see. Lightfeather. She was a rather... short... temper..." Lana muttered, almost saying the wrong words.

"Shes wanted practically every where. I've been trying to catch her for onths."

* * *

Wait, so I'm a criminal?!

Lana: yes.

Redfall: Too bad for you.

*Police siren*

Oh sh*t.


	5. WAZ UP DUDE'S AND DUDETTES?

Hey guys I' gonna try to update every day but I ight not tomorrow because I have to go to TWO sleepover parties! ARG!

* * *

Lana sighed.

"yes. She doesn't seem to be a trouble maker but recently she robbed a bank, turned the president's

**(IDK if there actually is one but lets just go with it.) **

hair pink and has poisoned the police's food with a thing that somehow induces vomiting."

**(ewww...) **

Skylar's jaw dropped and so did Daniel's, Sapphire's, and the ninja's.

"I think I like her, ya know, beside the fact that she's a wanted trouble maker and thief..."

Skylar muttered, half to herself.

Suddenly a black blur sped past the, knocking over a girl who looked as old as lloyd**.**

**(in this story Llloyd hasn't changed or hasn't changed yet.)**

Lloyd ran over and helped her up while the ninja's stared at the blur.

It suddenly stopped and turned and they saw it was-

* * *

All of mistclan: CLIFFHANGER!? REALLY?!

What has to be done MUST. BE. DONE.

REdfall: :((((((

Oh shut up U know U like it.


	6. Whitefire, redfall, and Alyssa

Hey guys! Today is saturday so I have 3 HOURS to update! YAY!

also, Ilovelloyd11, I can't find your OC info.

Can you PM me the info again?

I'm trying to fit in all the OCs where they fit in best.

I haven't really even added half so far.

* * *

LIGHTFEATHER!

**(Ya, shes back! and being chased by the adding my friends OC.**

She was running along side two other girls, one was shorter and maybe a year younger and wore all red.

Even her eyes were velvet red and her hair was red ginger.

The other girl was the same age with shoulder length light brown hair.

She wore all silver.

**(yes, that whitefire, unfortunetly i know shes reading this and i forgot her OCs eye color so I'm just gonna say ones pale yellow and the oher was grass green. Once she tells me what i actually is I'll change it.)**

Lightfeather turned to the girls and whispered something.

They nodded and the floor in front of the police suddenly burst into flames.

They yelped and tried stamping out the flames.

The silver one flipped up onto a rooftop and went faster.

The ninjas started running after them, leaving Skylar, Lloyd, the girl, Sapphire, and Daniel behind.

LLOYD'S POV:

I turned back to the girl.

SHe looked a lot like me, actually.

She had sunshine blond hair and pale skin.

A sew small freckles were splashed across the bridge of her nose.

Her eyes flickered open and Lloyd saw they were green.

She groaned and sat up.

"Ug, what happened?" She asked, turning to Lloyd.

Sapphire walked over and leaned over.

"You got knocked over by Lightfeather."

"Oh. I'm Alyssa." Alyssa said.

"I'm sapphire."

"Skylar or Sky."

"I'm Lloyd."

Sapphire pointed behind her to Daniel who was still glaring at the ninjas retreating forms.

"And that, is Daniel."

He turned sharply at the sound of his name and walked over.

* * *

BYE! I' lazy. also, I'll try to make the longer, Loliloser, but I already said I'm really busy during the day.

I'm pausing every five minutes to wash the dishes cuz now I have to do my mom's chores since she went to her brothers funeral.

:'( Poor uncle.


	7. SORRY IM LATE!

Sorry for the late update. I told soeone I'd have this up by 12:00 but y dad forgot to pick e up from Brony bunch's house and i was stuck there for 3 more hours. WE HELD A FUNERAL FOR A SAND CRAB! :/

* * *

"What?" Daniel said. "Nothing Daniel just introducing you while you were spacing out." Daniel's eyes softened and he nodded, stepping back and zoning out again.

Lightfeather ran back past them, the other two girls started to tire.

Seconds after, The police ran by, then the ninjas.

Suddenly Zane threw forth his shurikan and it sliced through the stone in front of Lightfeather's foot, tripping her.

SHe squeaked and slipped forward, causing the shirikan to for a large cut on her ankle.

Blood flowed freely from it and she groaned.

The other two stopped and yelped when they saw her, running back a bit.

She growled and the other two stepped back, uncertain.

This time she spoke. "Forget about me! Go warn the clan! I'll be fine!" She yelled.

they hesitated but she growled again and they exchanged a sad look and dove into the boundry of bushes between the forest and ninjago city, losing the cops instantly.

They surrounded Lightfeather and she slowly stood to her feet, shivering slightly fro the loss of blood.

It began to for a puddle beneath her.

Suddenly her eyes fluttered shut and she fell.

The ninjas iediatly picked her up and them, lightfeather, Skylar, and Lana all brought her to the hospital.

LATER...

Skylar looked over at Hannah, Daniel, and sapphire, raising an eyebrow.

"SO, why did you guys come?"

"Just because we don't know her and shes a criminal doesn't mean we dont care." Hannah snapped, crossing her arms.

* * *

TAHTS ALL FOR NOW! BYYYYEEEEE! Yesh, I'm leaving it short just t annoy you. *Rolls eyes*


	8. sowy mah computer is glitched

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, my computer was glitched and wouldn't let e on. :( sadness. Also, people whos OCs arent in here yet, BE PATIENT! I ahve a lot of OCs to fill in! Also, I shall be soon starting a new story of randomness with the help of Loliloser! ALSO! LOLILOSER Y U NO UPDATE UR OC STORY!? GO DO IT NNNOOOOWWWW!

* * *

"yeah, she's got a point, KAI." Daniel practically snarled.

Kai ignored him.

Suddenly the two girls with lightfeather yesterday burst in.

Literally, the door burst into flames and then was kicked off its hinges.

They rushed straight to Lightfeather, ignoring the shouts.

The red was crying. "Sis! Don't die!" Then she burst into tears and flew on her knees.

THe silver sighed. "She's not dieing redfall its a seriously TINY cut on her ankle. See? she's fine-"

Lightfeather opened her eyes and groaned and immediately the silver spun around and burst into tears too.

"Lightfeather! Your okay!"

Redfall crossed her arms and pouted.

"and you say you weren't worried..."

The silver turned to her.

"what was that?"

"nooottthhhiiinnnggg..."

Suddenly the cops came in and grabbed redfall and the silver.

Immediately they screamed.

They started to drag them away but Lightfeather grunted and sat up.

"Don't... You dare... touch...MY SISTER AND WHITEFIRE!"

Whitefire rolled her eyes.

"oh, THATS nice."

She raised her hand and her whole body glowed.

The glow traveled to her hand and concentrated there.

Her eyes were red as blood, anger clear.

The light shot off and scooted dangerously close to redfall and whitefire but made it around and hit only the police.

Immediately they were gone.

Lightfeather passed out again and began to flash amber.

Whitefire gasped and grabbed her. "Sorry, but we gotta go. Nice meeting you!"

And they were gone.

"lovely." Skylar remarked sarcasticly.

HAnnah sighed and Daniel was still glaring at Kai while Sapphire was also staring at him with the love struck look.

LAna also sighed. "Well, that was entirely useless..."

* * *

K.k-cliffies!-gotta-go,-BYE!

REdfall: Sowy she talks really fast.

ALSO! I kinda said Immediately too much... like way too much... like-

SKylar: We get it, move on!

Shut up skylar!

LAna and Hannah: You shouldn't swear.

*facepalm* ARG! Forget it! ANyway, I hope it doesn't bother you guys!

DAiel: It bothers me...

DOES ANYONE HERE KNOW THE ENAING OF SHUT UP!?

Whitefire: Language!

SHUT UP!


	9. Couldntupdateiranoutoftimebutc annow

Hey guys! It waz against the rules for my PM story so I had to delete it.

Sowy loliloser.

Watching [FUNNY] TOP SCARIEST MOENTS OF GAMING! 100'000 Subs Special! (episode 6)

* * *

okay, finally updateing this story- wait why is the text gray? ITS GRAY! :O

* * *

Skylar's POV:

The ninajs followed lightfeather, redfall, and whitefire all the way to another forest.

They ahd left Lana, hannah, sapphire, and Daniel behind.

SUddenly lightfeather woke up and was still flashing but stood up and hissed at the forest.

Another hiss answered her, distinctivly snake like...

Serpentine.

They serpentine ran- er, slithered out in front of lightfeather, scales in the lead.

He smirked. "hello, lightfeather..."

Lightfeather took out her tiger claw gloves but Whitefire yelled.

"NUH UH SISTER!"

And took out a frying pan.

SHe hit her and she got knocked out.

They ran off with her body into the forest.

Suddenly the ninjas were grabbed anfd tied up.

"OH CRAP NUGGETS!" JAy yelled.

**(thank you loliloser for that phrase.)**

A girl ran out of the forest, some serpentione on her trail.

She gasped when she saw the ninjas, flipping her light brown hair out of her blue eyes.

A blue necklace shined of her dark clothes.

Skillfully, she jumped up and knocked away the closest serpentine.

Swinging out a golden bow and silver arrows- wait, where did those come from- WOAH!

She shot the arrow towards the and cut the rope off.

* * *

FINALY-ADDED-LORRY-NOW-FOR-A-RETARDED-CLIFFY-BYE!


	10. serpentine in a forest and frying pans

Heya dudes and dudettes! Able to update, YAY! Well, i think this is the longest.

Listening to Secret the pretty little liars theme song.

my cousin Rosequartz (not her actual name its her warrior name) Got me into it.

REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THE SHOW!

This chapter is just to try to cheer Loliloser up.

I probably failed.

Sorry again, dude.

* * *

The rope fell to the floor and the ninjas jumped back on their feet.

Skales took one look at them and yelled.

"RETREAT!"

The serpentine stopped and began to slither back into the forest.

But then a ton of yells and hisses were heard and the serpentine came back out of the forest, running- ug! SLITHERING from something.

The answer was simple.

More Mistclan warriors.

This was apparently their home.

They spotted A guy in dark blue hiss at them. "Not in our home, you slimy snakes!"

Redfall cheered behind him and lightfeather stumbled out, rubbing her head.

"wha happened- THE SERPENTINE-"

There was a clank and lightfeather fell to the floor again revealing Whitefire with yet another frying pan.

She put her hands on her hips and huffed. "You even TRY and you are going to get so many freaking frying pans-"

There was another clang and Whitefire passed out to show ANOTHER warrior in a gray and white suit.

She had dark gray hair and blue eyes.

SHe face palmed.

"ug, Why must i be around so any freaking INSANE idiots?" She grabbed them and walked back into the forest.

There was a silent pause and then Hannah spoke up. "Who are you?"

Jay screamed like a little girl and spun around.

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!" Skylar yelled.

"we walked." LAna answered from behind Skylar.

Skylar jumped in surprise and slipped, falling flat on her face.

Sapphire was still being lovestruck and Daniel was poking her trying to snap her out of it.

"saph? Saph... Saph-"

"SHUT UP DANIEL!"

"...o.O..."

The dark blue to a step forward.

"who are YOU?"

The white and gray came back and sighed. "Sweet starclan, of all the times for e to knok her out its when i actually NEED her? Curse you karma."

Redfall rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, Moonshine. You know very well she came be insane sometimes. Nothing we can do." She retorted.

"Im Hannah! The pale pink ninja is Skylar AKA sky, the red is kai, light blue is jay, white is zane, and black is cole. The one poking Sapphire over there is Daniel, and The one in the gown dress thingy is Lana." She announced.

"What business do you have here?"

" we need to speak to lightfeather."

No response, no movement.

"I sense we must do this in the way of the clans."

"which is?"

Zane got on one knee. " we wish to speak to your leader."

The dark blue one nodded. "Okay. We shall escort you."

* * *

K.k-thats-all-i-like-annoying-you-with-suspense-and-doing-this-i-talk-too-much-bye!


	11. HI MAH NAME IZ BOBBY

Hey guys i have time to update! When I cant Loliloser will be updating for me. But today I can! XD

* * *

"Hi..." Hannah squeaked.

Lana seemed frozen.

Sapphire and Daniel were still arguing.

The ninjas(including Skylar) were just kinda, um, the best way to explain is is just staring.

No wait, derping.

Well, skylar was.

"We need you to come with us back to destiny bound."

Lightfeather tilted her head and looked confused.

"wha- huh?"

Moondew walked up and hit her in the head.

"They want you to go to their territory." She explained.

"ohhhh... Well why didn't you say so?"

Moondew facepalmed.

Lightfeather nodded and looked serious. "I'll come on one condition, whatever contact you had with me before now, you will NEVER mention. meaning i was never 3wanted by the cops or anything, deal?"

"Deal."

The ninjas brought everyone back to destiny bound.

Sensei wu came out to greet them and smiled. "I see you have found them."

Jay looked confused. "What?"

"Oh i forgot to tell you that you needed to find these people. I foresaw the in the spirit spoke."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

HI MAH NAME IZ BOBBY.

Redfall: Sorry, she drank alcohol.

That actually did happen, i mixed to cups of sugar with alcoholic leonade. I DIDNT KNOW IT WAS ALCOHOLIC!


	12. Cats and dragons DO NOT mix

Hey guys! THis chapter the OCs given finally become ninjas!

* * *

The ninja's turned to Sapphire, Hannah, Daniel, and Lightfeather.

Jay scratched the back of his neck. "uh... so i guess this isn't the last of you guys."

Sapphire pouted. "Hello, Do I LOOK male to you?"

Jay smiled. "Heh, sorry..."

Hannah rolled her eyes, Daniel was STILL glaring at Kai, and Lightfeather was just kind of staring off into the distance.

Sapphire snapped her fingers in Daniel's face.

"hhheeelllooo...? Earth to Daniel, stop glaring daggers at Kai he didn't end the world!"

A mouse on the deck squeaked and Lightfeather perked, snapping out of it.

There was a flash and she was a cat.

SHe was all light skin tan with curved black stripes, a white chest, and in the middle was a black diamond.

Her amber eyes were the same.

She mewed and ran off after the mouse.

"SQE-"

Silence.

Lightfeather didn't come back.

"Okay...?" Cole muttered.

Hannah shrugged. "She is half cat after all."

Sensei wu coughed and they turned their attention back to him.

"As I was saying, Hannah, the pink and gold ninja of Love,"

He did spinjutzu around her and she came out with a pink ninja suit with golden sleeves.

Her golden eagle cawed above her and landed on her shoulder.

"and Sapphire, the blue green ninja of water."

Sapphire's suit was more of a turquoise aqua blue green mix.

"Unlike them, Daniel and Lightfeather are not ninjas, seeing Lightfeather is already a clan warrior, and Daniel was in the prophecy, just not a ninja-"

Suddenly the dragons roared and lightfeather's hiss was heard from the Dragons den.

"Oh no, apparently cats and dragons DO NOT mix!"

* * *

No, no they don't.


	13. STARS RETURN

HEy guys! Suspense chappie-cliff-hanger-tie! IM SOOOO EVIL! Also, next chappie, Adding Ellie!

* * *

All the ninjas and Daniel ran down to the dragons den to see Lightfeather backed up against the wall, claws extended.

Flame, who was dangerously close, was growling at her.

THe other dragons didn't see like they were attacking her, Shard was actually trying to pull Flame back.

Wisp whined at JAy and the ninjas ran over.

Kai calmed flame and Cole checked on Lightfeather.

"I'm fine. I chased the mouse down here and Flame thought i was an intruder. He startled me!"

Rocky suddenly howled and Lightfeather yowled in surprise, her fur bushed up and her ears lay flat.

Her claws slid out and Cole quickly turned to Rocky.

"Rocky! CAreful! She's a cat, don't spook her!"

Rocky nodded and Hannah watched as Lightfeather slowly calmed down, ears pricking back up.

Once Kai explained to Flame she was not an intruder Flame walked up on all fours to her and grunted.

Lightfeather's eyes flashed with exceptance and she nuzzeled his cheek, then ran back up to the deck.

Skylar sighed. "She just NEVER stays still, does she?!"

"You mean like how Jay never shuts up?" Daniel waved Jay over as he said that.

The ninjas laughed and Jay frowned.

"Well HEY!" Jay shouted.

Wisp rolled his eyes and lay down with the other dragons.

"Whatever. Lets get back on deck." Cole suggested.

Suddenly it was pitch black.

Hannah screamed and Daniel yelled. "SAPPHIRE! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"WHy is it so dark?" KAi asked supiciously.

A bright light floated towards them and illuminated lightfeather with a floating ball of amber light.

She looked strangely horrified and worried.

"Uh, Guys, get inside. Now."

The stars appeared in the sky and formed into the shape of a cat with one eye gone, a scar in the shape of a star crossed over the eye.

It smiled, showing fangs.

"Hellloooo Lightfeather..." The wind whispered.

Lightfeather shoved them inside.

"GET INSIDE! HURRY!"

Then there was laughing and LIghtfeather screamed, it was pitch black again.


	14. lightfeather dies! NUUUUUUUU!

Hey guys, the last chapter was ment for another story, so to apologize i made this really long! Sorry i forgot to add elle. Oops? Anyway, LETS ALL WISH NINAJGOZ ALL HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY! REVIEW TO SHOW YOU CARE!

* * *

LIGHTFEATHER'S POV:

I screamed. I knew I would at some point. But... now? Not now!It can't be now. Star... is back

NINJA'S POV:

Why on earth would Lightfeather shove us in like that?!

We heard her scream again and some whimpering, then a sound like slicing metal against skin.

Then metal against metal.

It made a long painful screeching sound that echoed in the ninjas head and made us flinch.

Skylar gained a look of frusteration and banged on the door with her fists.

"LIGHTFEATHER! WERE COMING IN WEITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"no..." Came a weak croak.

Hannah froze and pressed her ear to the door.

"L-Lightfeather? Are you okay?" She spoke softly as if something dreaful was expected.

There was a hiss and another shriek before something hit the door with a thud.

A small trickle of blood, shining in the light leaked in under the door.

Jay paled. "Lightfeather... Its her blood."

Daniel growled and backed up.

Sapphire looked up, blinking away tears.

"Daniel? what are you-"

DAniel gave a cry and ran at the door, bursting through it.

Something skidded across the floor towards us, slick with blood.

It was small and furry, the fur crimson.

Amber eyes fluttered opened and slowly stood.

It was lightfeather.

SHe turned to us and growled. "I told you to stay inside!"

_"oh come now, lightfeather... You should let them join the fun!"_ The wind giggled in our ears.

"Shut up, Star! I will never sacrific them to your sick game! Death isn't a toy!"

The wind laughed again, cold and humorless. _"Says the assassin... how many have you killed? let the suffer in your grasp?"_

Lightfeather went rigid and glared at the stars.

"Lightfeather? What does she mean by assassin?"

Lightfeather sighed. "not now, cole."

_"Lightfeather, dearie, I'm shocked! You didn't tell them? My dear friend here is a assassin!"_ The wind whispered.

"FORMER assassin, Star!" Lightfeather yelled.

"Stop hiding in the stars and come face me!"

_"As you wish, LIGHTSTAR."_ A voice sneered.

A pale yellow cat of dim light appeared in front of lightfeather.

She had black markings and was speckled with dots.

One eye was crossed with a star, making it useless.

Star glared at lightfeather with a look that could kill something dead.

"YOU gave me this scar, LIGHTFEATHER." She snarled.

Lightfeather lepted forward but her wounds stretched and bled faster and she stopped, then her eyes glowed.

Star smiled again.

"uh, uh uh, Lightfeather, My claws have a evil residue, you can't heal magically this time. Notr so tough with out powers, are you?" Star teased.

Lightfeather glared t her through eyes red with anger.

"Shut up, Star! You know very well just how dangerous I can be, MY own claws gave you that scar."

Scar's claws traced over the star shaped scar.

"I know very well. but one scar with out revenge is no fun."

With that she lept at lightfeather and sliced her throat.

* * *

I'M DIEING CALL STARCLAN AND TELL THEM TO SPAR ME!

Starclan: nuh uh, sister face the facts u die now.

I. HATE. YOU!

Starclan:...o.O... thats nice...?

ITS NOT NICE ******* URE FREAKING LETTING E DIE!

Starclan: yeah, okay, bye.

UR JUST GONNA DITCH ME!?

STarclan: yep, bye.


	15. questions anyone?

ps, if you have any questions for mistclan review them to my what if...? story! also excepting dares! Whoevers quickest will get a special chapter with ONLY THEIR OCS POV but of course only if your oc was excepted into this story. ;) HURRY UP THE STORY IS FUNNY!


	16. ASYLUM? NO WAY IN HELL!

OMS I BACK BUT SHADY ASTRONOMICAL IZ MISZING! (formorly loliloser) IF U SEE HER PWEASE CALL MAH NUMBER THAT I WON'T GIVE U! JKJKJKJKJK!

I know really like pewdiepie and stephano one-shots... shoot me please im insane.

**REally, people tell me i should be in the FREAKING ASYLUM!**

**But if i go i can't update! **

**SO if you don't want me to be sent there review against it! Cuz really i might be sent there...**

* * *

Lightfeather opened her mouth and moved her lips but only a strangled gargle passed.

Blood drenched her fur and she glared at star through hard amber eyes before hissing.

"you may have killed me now, but in my world, no one stays dead forever. And NO ONE. FUCKS. WITH. LIGHTFEATHER OF MISTCLAN."

Then she exploded into pieces of dust and blew away with the wind.

"NO!" Kai screamed.

Hannah whimpered and Sapphire suddenly looked tired.

Daniel stared down at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing then.

Skylar's eyes watered and she bit her lip.

Star looked a bit shaken at LIghtfeather words but broke into a huge smile.

"I did it... I FINALLY killed her!"

Skylar snapped.

Her fists clenched at her sides and she walked straight up to Star...

And punched her in the face.

* * *

ouch. I DON'T WANNA GO TO THE ASYLUM! HELP ME!


	17. AMNESIA I HATE U! D:

YAY EXTRA LONG CHAPPIE I DON'T OWN AMNESIA OR PEWDIEPIE'S LINES FOR THOSE WHO HEARD IT IN HIS VIDEOS!

* * *

Star gasped and fell ward a bit but slammed her right foot down behind her self and propped up.

She glared at Skylar and snarled.

"Your next."

She lept at her, her hands beginning to glow with a pale yellow glow.

She swung her fist forward but Skylar quickly unsheathed her-

(sowy don't know what weapon she uses so ill just say daggers for now.)

She blocked Star's fist but Star smirked.

The light from her fist traveled off and onto the dagger.

The dagger disintegrated where the light touched it.

A small part touched Skylars hand and it burned her.

Hannah slapped the weapon out of her hand.

Skylar glared at her. "Hey!"

Sapphire sighed. "If she didn't, sky, you could have lost your hand."

A voice spoke in their heads.

_'HEy guys! Don't worry, I'm not dead! I can't die, if i did, the dimensional balance would be thrown off and your world would be destroyed. I'm merely in a different dimension. Which one, no idea. I can't see to open portals for a while, so you won't see me, but i can still talk to you telepathically.'_

Lightfeather's voice was cheerful, but confused.

The ninja's could imagine her just wandering around a new place with a clueless expression.

"wait, oh crap we forgot star-"

Star was gone with out a trace.

Suddenly lightfeather's voice was panicked.

'_OH SH*T IM AT AMNESIA THE DARK DESCENT DIMENSION AAAAHHHHH!'_

Suddenly her scream was cut off and they couldn't hear her.

'lightfeather...?' Jay thought.

No response.

Daniel perked and looked horrified. "Wait, did she say she was at amnesia the dark descent?"

Sapphire nodded and he gasped.

"OHNOOHNOOHNO we need to get back to the bounty and get my laptop."

(lets just say he brought it, kay?)

The ninja's including DAniel rushed back and grabbed Daniel's laptop.

He sat down at the table and everyone crowded behind him.

He pulled up amnesia the game and instantly a scream sounded through the speakers.

Lightfeather rushed past the camera screaming.

Behind her was one of the amnesia monsters.

She turned to the screen and smiled. _"GUYS! I CAN SEE YOU-" _

The monster growled and she screamed.

_"OH F*CK ME!"_

She started running past the camera with the monster chasing her again and again.

The Ninja's had to keep turning left to right.

_"RUN RUN RUN LIKE A BAUS RUN LIKE A BAUS RUN LIKE A BAUS RUNRUNRUNRUN AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

She ran out of the room and the monster followed.

THen she ran back out and closed the door.

_"So, what happened while i was gone?"_ She asked the camera.

"Star escaped and then we got back here and turned on amnesia." Zane explained.

"Oh well-"

The door crashed off its hinges and the monster limped through.

Lightfeather screamed. _"SSSSHHHH*****TTTTT!"_

Then She ran off into another room and didn't come back.

DAniel closed the computer and sighed, laying his head on the desk.

"well, damn it."

* * *

lolz, me and amnesia DO NOT mix.

The last time dragonstrike got me to play it the instant i was being chased i grabbed my throwing knifes at it and i had to get my computer repaired.

Oops?

this is why people think i should go to the asylum... :(


	18. - STILL IDK WAZ TO CAL ITZ!

HI! On weekends, i get to update early!

So **weekdays, around** **4:00 pm-8:00 pm** is when i update, but **weekends i update early** cuz its a weekend, more time!

yay!

**Shady Astronomical won the review contest** so she gets a special chapter in her ocs pov! She already told me what she wants and i'll continue it next chapter.

* * *

The next day everyone woke up and imediatly checked up on Lightfeather when they turned on the computer all they heard was screams, but not Lightfeather's.

"Wait," Jay said looking up. "That sounds like-"

The screen turned towards an image of Lightfeather with an axe raised above the monster.

THe monster was on the floor, cowering and lightfeather had an insane smile.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH UR FREAKING SH*T! NOW DDDIIIIEEE!"

Suddenly a naked guy popped out of no where and landed on her.

The monster got up and ran out and lightfeather began yelling curses and flailing her libs, trapped under the naked body.

"FREAKING TELEPORTING NAKED GUYS! AAAAHHHHH!"

She pushed him off, got up and started running, only to... run... into a wall... and pass out...

Hannah sighed and Skylar's eye twitched. Sapphire shrugged.

"Uh... glad to know shes alright?" Kai tried.

Sky slapped him and he yelped then walked out mumbling curses.

Lightfeathers eyes snapped open and were pitch black.

"Insanity mode activated." She whispered.

She smiled creepily and grabbed her axe then stalked out.

Seconds later, multiple screams were heard.

The game force quit and Daniel shut his laptop down. "oookkkkaaayyy... not good..."

A portal opened on the screen but the computer was off.

A knife was thrown through and they could here the monster screaming and Lightfeather cursing.

"I F*CKING HATE YOU BRO! Y U NO LEAVE ME ALONE!? I DONT CARE BOUT TELEPORTING NAKED GUYS I KILL YOU- WAAATTTEEERRRR MOOONNNSSSTTTTEEEERRR WHAT ARE U DOING HERE I HATE YOU TOO OMS DANCING APPLES APPLES CANT DANCE WHAT IN STARCLAN IS GOING ON ITS SO AWESOMENESS MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Then the portal closed.

Cole grabbed the knife.

"yay, a bloody knife..." He mumbled.

Zane gasped. "Wait, the only person who could have opened that portal is lightfeather! HEr powers must be returning but i sense it will at least be another day until she is strong enough to return, then we have to deal with her insanity..."

the ninajs nodded and left to train while Daniel went to ask nya to fix his laptop.

The next day again The ninjas were training and DAniel was still with nya, Jay was starting to get jealous, and a portal opened beside a dummy.

Lightfeather's bloody form limped out, gasping.

Her eyes were glazed and flashing orange eaning she was tired.

And it was true, dark bags hung under her eyes and she was splashed with blood.

One arm had a long cut still bleeding down the entire length of it, still bleeding.

One ankle was twisted at an awkward angle and she had a cross of multiple cuts along her sides.

Her clothes were ripped and a new luckily small scar lay on her left cheek, almost over her eye.

She smiled when she saw us, then fainted.

We shreiked in horror and ran to her side, Daniel ran out and Cole picked her up and brought her to the medical room.

They all fell asleep waiting.

LIGHTFEATHER'S POV:

I blinked open my eyes, expecting to see the dark dungeon and the dude hovering over me, claws raised.

My hand instinctly went to my side for my axe but it was gone.

PAnicking, i sat up.

Huh?

Where was i?

The dungeon was gone.

The room was a creamy white and a few chairs sat to the side.

People sat asleep in any of them.

Wait- Jay! Kai! Cole! Zane! Sky! Hannah! Sapphire! Daniel!

There all here!

I must have gotten back, but i don't remember anything of last night...

But yay!

I'm back!

I opened my mouth, about to call to them but i saw how tired they were and decided to let them sleep in.

I stood up off the bed and immediately fell back down on it.

My ankle felt like it was on fire!

Looking down, I was heavily bandaged.

I slid, half crawled across the room to the door.

When i finally reached it i sighed and decided to transform and use my wings for a bit.

I breahed out calmly and felt myself shrinking.

My wings burst from my back and i glided through the air to the deck.

The cool morning air swept my fur back and i purred.

I sensed an approaching smell of a male.

He didn't sell of an element so It had to be Daniel.

He was rubbing his eyes as he walked out.

I landed on the crate and my paw stung as i set my weight on it.

I collapsed again the crate and he turned towards me, gasping. "Lightfeather!"

He ran towards me and stroked my back.

"Oh god your awake! You worried us!" He whined.

I rolled my eyes and flapped my wings, flying up and to eye level with DAniel.

"Oh come on, i said i was fine! Just lost my sanity! Thats no big deal, i didn't kill EVERYONE... right?"

SKYLAR'S POV:

I yawned and blinked open my eyes.

My vison was a bit blurry and i had to blink a bit until it cleared up.

All I saw was red.

"Huh? wha...?"

A hand rested on my shoulder and was unusually warm.

Looking up, it was Kai.

He had a genuine look of worry on his face.

"Hey, sky, you okay? Youwere mumbling things in your sleep."

Skylar blushed and shook his hand off.

"I'm fine KAi." She mumbled.

Kai smiled.

"good. Hey, i just found out that the annual moonlight festival is coming up, do you... uh, wanna go with me...?"

Skylar's blush deepened and her jaw fell open.

_ 'Oh my gosh HES ASKING ME OUT!'_

"uh, um, sure! Yeah, i think i'd be fun!" I stammered.

I mentally facepalmed.

_'ug, that was so lame...'_

But kai smiled and blushed a bit. "Great!"

* * *

k.k. now annoying Shady by cutting off the ROMANTICS OF SKYLAR! Sigh, young love... *hidden troll face* I think this was the longest, but i wrote it yesterday, and added the romantic thingy-ma-do. KK BIEZ!


	19. the moonlight festival

Sowy for the late update, i going through the PL experience with fanfiction. :P

* * *

The next day was the moonlight festival. Skylar sighed as she stared at her small closet in the room she shared with Hannah and Sapphire.

All she had was what she was wearing, and a t-shirt with jeans from Nya.

HAnnah walked in smiling. "so, going somewhere...?" She teased.

Skylar frowned. "Who snitched?"

"I OVERHEARD KAI ASK!" Sapphire's voice yelled down the hall.

It had a hint of jealousy in it but Skylar shook it off.

_'Must have imagined it...'_

"Then why are you here?" She asked hannah.

Hanna gave a mock gasp. "UH! Hello, ninja of love! I'm here to help, considering you don't even have something to wear. Lets go ask Lightfeather if she can make something! I heard she's going to, but she won't tell me who she's going with."

(if you've read mah other stories you KNOW its rainfall.)

Hannah grabbed Skylar and with surprising strength for her size dragged her out onto the deck where Lightfeather usually is.

Lightfeather was currently practicing slashing dummies apart with her clawed gloves.

"LIGHTFEATHER!" Hannah's scream startled her and she jumped, accidentally slicing her cheek.

She turned and saw hannah, then nervously smiled.

"Oh uh, hi...? I totally didn't slice my cheek cuz you scared me..."

Lloyd from a few feet away rolled his eyes. "Bad lier alert..." He muttered.

Lightfeather turned sharply and glared at him sharply before turning back to Hannah.

"L.F, we need something Sky can wear to the Moonlight festival! Do you have anything?"

Lightfeather nodded. "Sure! I can make something now."

Lightfeather bolted off into the ship.

"Okay, thats that." HAnnah laughed.

Lightfeather walked back with a short knee length silver dress.

It had silk matching crescent moon silver ribbons and was long sleeved.

It came with silver dance shoes that sparkled and makeup.

She handed Hannah a crescent moon hair clip.

"Alright, the festival is later on, call me when your ready so i can 'perfectonize' you." She giggled.

Lightfeather then was gone, already shot up the mast holding a shell.

Sapphire looked up at her. "What in the- a shell?" She shrugged and walked inside.

Kai walked out on deck and saw Skylar. "HEy, you already got your dress?" He asked.

"Yep! And i see you got a suit, where'd you get it?"

In response something smacked Skylar in the head.

2 things fell to the floor.

It was lightfeathers seashell.

It was carved into a heart with words saying.

"I made his suit! Sewing lessons really help sometimes!" Hannah read.

Skylar glared up at Lightfeather who was smirking. "YA KNOW, YOU DIND'T HAVE TO THROW IT AT MY HEAD!" She yelled.

Another seashell was hurled at her but she caught it this time.

"And what fun is there in not throwing it?" It read.

Later on, Skylar was waiting in her room while Hannah got Lightfeather.

Lightfeather walked in and gasped as she saw her. "OMS girlfriend, You awesome!" She yelled.

She ran over and snapped her finger.

All her hair was suddenly curled and finely brushed.

The moon clip straightened and she tied all the ribbons. "Okaiz! All good, now go make him faint! Really, i want to prank somebody, I'M SO BORED!"

She pushed Skylar out and she bumped right into Kai.

His jaw fell open and an unmistakable tint of pink passed the bridge of his nose. "uh, um, wow, you look amazing..." He stammered.

Skylar smiled. "thanks. you look nice too."

(im lazy and not adding what kais suit looks like. :P)

KAi grabbed skylar's hand and started pulling her towards the dragon's den. "Well, lets go!"

Lightfeather's pov:

Lightfeather walked with Rainfall to the festival. "Okay, RAiny, I'll see you later, make sure no one wonders why I'm not there, okay?" She asked her companion.

He nodded and gave her a small hug. "Make sure no one sees you going to the caves." He warned, before walking off to the festival and idsapearing between to stands.

Lightfeather smiled and turned, to be face to face with the girl from when the serpentine attacked.

She held a sharp dagger to her throat. "Why are you in this forest, and what is your business?"

It was Lorry, Unknown to lloyd, shes practically his girl version.

Lightfeather narrowed her eyes and turned to how she usaually looked with her usual clothes and her normal eye color.

Lorry immediatly stopped and retreated. "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" She said.

Lorry was well known to Mistclan and was well aware that she hid in their territory.

She had actually managed to make friends with the apprentices so Lightfeather didn't chase her out.

Now that she knew she had nearly attempted to injure the LEADER of mistclan, she was in for some real sh*t.

But Lightfeather had to get to the caves before Lorry saw her begin to glow.

"Its okay, lorry. Stay safe."

And Lightfeather ran the rest of the way to the caves, leaving Lorry confused.


	20. trouble with gravediggers

I already told you, I sometimes update EARLY on weekends! prepare for disaster! also, check out my youtube account to meet me and redfall! On there im also lightfeather5632. Please watch it!

* * *

NO ONES POV AT THE MOONLIGHT FESTIVAL:

Skylar dragged Kai by the wrist towards a grassy spot under a weeping willow tree.

"Come on, the crystal butterflies will come out soon!"

(An animal i created, there will be moair.)

KAi nodded, smiling, and sat down besides Skylar.

He spotted A guy with gray blue spiked hair running into the forest with a panicked expression,

(you'll know why soon)

but he ignored it.

Soon enough, the butterflies rose into the air and flittered around delicately.

They were a beautiful crystal blue, the moonlight shining through the crystalized wings and making amazing patterns of light around the sky and ground.

One landed on Skylar's outstretched hand and Kai found himself staring at her face as she smiled at the tiny creature.

It flow away and over to a violet colored one.

The two flew off into the forest.

Skylar giggled before she noticed something. "hey, where'd the rest go?"

KAi looked up to see she was right. All the butterflies were already gone.

They always stay for almost over an hour, it had been about two minutes.

The answer came overhead.

Lightfeather, in her normal clothes with the guy from earlier burst out of the forest and screamed. "STAR'S ATTACKING!"

Skylar and Kai jumped up and ran to her just as a flaming asteroid slammed into the spot where they last stood.

"Woah! Lightfeather! whats going on!?" KAi yelled.

More asteroids were falling from the sky.

When they hit the earth, they cracked open to reveal people were inside, all wearing the same as the mistclan warriors.

"There the clan of the lost, Star's warriors! She's attacking, but i cant find her!"

"Why? Your senses should have been able to track her down!" KAi yelled.

Lightfeather and the guy stayed silent.

But lightfeather's eyes were pink.

"And who's he?" Sky asked.

"Thats rainfall, my mate. Now hurry, we must evacuate everyone-"

A flaming asteroid landed besides lightfeather and it cracked open to reveal multiple creatures, they looked like small foxes with octagon shaped faces and their eyes were in permanent slits.

they let out a series of sharp yips and howls and grabbed onto lightfeather and rainfall. "SHOOT! GRAVEDIGGERS-"

Then they were teleported.

Skylar and Kai looked around frantically.

"Need some help?" A familiar voice asked.

The two turned to see the other ninjas, with fire extinguishers and Redfall.

"Uh... hi?"

* * *

REDFALL GET OFF URT LAZY BUTT AND GO SAVE THE NINJAGO DIMENSION WHILE I GO KILL SOME GRAVEDIGGERS!

Redfall: NO! DO IT YOURSELF!

NEVAH!

Gravedigger: Woohoo im annoying!

Me and redfall: WE KNOW U R SHUT UP!


	21. NEVAH MIND HAD AN IDEA!

NEVAH MIND I SO SORRY I was chatting with Ilovelloyd11 and I got ands IDEA! Slo now I can update! XD

Watching pewdiepie play Ib part 8. THAT GAME IS FREAKING EPIC!

* * *

The ninjas and redfall ran through the burning tents, past the screaming couples. "We need to find Star, she's the source of all this. If we can stop whatever in starclan she's doing, the asteriods will stop too!" Redfall yelled. Hannah ran up to her side, panting slightly. "But what about Lightfeather and that guy?" Redfall's eyes flashed with anger and guilt but was gone a moment later. "We'll have to deal with that later. Sis can take care of herself."

TIME SKIP CAUSE I SUCK...

Thye ninjas and redfall had been running all over the meadow for an hour already, not being able to find a trace of star. Daniel suddenly stopped, causing Sapphire to run into his back. "oops, sorry sapp. Anyway, have you noticed the meteors don't land near that particular tree? Lightfeather did say Mistclan had powers, Star has to have some too, what if she could make her self invisable?" Redfall's eyes grew hopeful. "Oh my starclan, your right! Lets go!"


	22. Just a message

**Hey dudes! Sorry this isn't an actual update, I have some quiestions.**

**1) You know how I did a halloween special introducing a new character? Shoul;d I do the same for other holidays?**

**2) I need people to go see my NEW FF IDEAS story, To tell me which to use in reviews. I need feedback, here!**

**3) I would like to thank shady flurry, Ilovelloyd11, and the sixteenth in advance just for sticking through with me and being awesome BFOTI. (best friends over the internet)**

**4) GO ON YOUTUBE. WATCH CHAOTICMONKI, PEWDIEPIE, SMOSH, NIGAHIGA, AND COSPLAYERRANDOM. THEY DESERVE VEIWS. **

**THat is all! ^U^**


	23. tragic time :(

**This chapter is especially tragic**, im not in a very happy mood.

**Also, The sixteenth is now a warrior of Mistclan**, welcome, Goldenpaw! Everybody congratulate her! And **all Mistclan warriors, you better be nice to her!**

* * *

Redfall led everyone to the tree, looking up through the leaves.

A glowing pale yellow light shined through the branches and a golden figure apeared sitting on a thick brach, a ball of the light collecting in her palms.

(don't know if i described star as a human before, so screw it, im going to again.)

Her left eye... she didn't have one.

All that was left there was a pink scar in the shape of a star, permanently carved into her face.

Perfect, long golden blonde hair, straight, lay softly on and over her shoulders, framing her face.

All hher skin was a beautiful gold, wafts of golden light drifting off merly to disapear.

Redfall's eyes grew wide.

"Only a certain type of warrior have that glow... Star... your dead?" She whispered.

Star frowned, a flash of red shining in her eyes.

_"yes... Lightfeather's little daughter... Shadowstorm..."_

Suddenly star looked sad, a pained look.

Hannah elbowed redfall. "Didn't shadowflight help star?" She whispered.

Star glared at her angrily.

_"YES! I little weakling BETRAYED me. She realized it was ME who killed her stupid, brother... and took revenge hersewlf, taking the situasion in her own hands. Unfortunetly, I was forced to kill her..." _Star muttered.

There was a gasp behind the tree.

The ninjas, including Redfall and Daniel, turned to see what had made the noise.

Lightfeather, standing beside a glowing child, tears leaking from her eyes.

She was no longer wearing a dress, but her normal black body suit, ripped and bloody.

She eyes were slowly turning black, red, and blue.

"You... killed them both..." She whispered.

The blue left her eyes and they were a blackish blood red.

The kid beside her lowered her head.

She was a small girl, lookign only about 13 or 14.

Still small for her age.

She glowed silver, with wavy long hair like lightfeather's, but silver.

She had blue eyes too.

she even wore the same thing, too, in black.

Silver wafts of light floated away into thin air. _"mother... I'm sorry..." _She whispered.

Lightfeather didn't answer, her mouth slowly falling open.

Star looked confused. "_W-What? Shadowstorm, whats wrong with her?" _She growled.

Shadowstorm glared at her. _"I'm not talking to you,. MURDERER! If it weren't for you, Ripplekit wouldn't be dead! I can't even find his spirit, anymore!" _

Lightfeather's eyes went black at her words.

Suddenly a small glowing shape bolted out of the bushes and tackled lightfeather.

It was a small boy, glowing reddish-brown.

He looked like a smaller version of the boy lightfeather was teleported with.

"_NO!" he screamed._

* * *

_OMS im soo evil... cliffhangers... Why... *blech* ARG IM SO FAT, STUPID THANKSGIVING!_


	24. Justa quick message

**This is another quick message to everyone who knows I even exhist.**

**1) I might not update the story today, I have to go to a beach for no reason.**

**2) YAY I DECIDED TO MAKE A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!**

**3) I will be switching POVs a lot in the next chapter.**

**MESSSAGE TO ALL MISTCLAN WARRIORS:**

**1) I will be holding a meeting at Castillero for all the warriors in the area. Blackspot, and whitefire, I know your reading this, I want you to inform all the others of this message, I have an announcement on Monday. **

**Its going to be held at Lunch.**

**2) Mistclan warriors not in the area, I will tell you the news myself.**

**3) I will be making a mistclan website, possibly.**

**That is all! BIEZ!**


	25. Chapter 25

I think I'm done with this story, if anyone wants to continue it for me, your welcome to. Biez!


End file.
